A New Dawn: Hidden Paths
by Icefeather Of RiverClan
Summary: Cats are being murdered and nocat knows why. When young Cinderpaw has strange dreams filled with the yowls of dead cats will she, along with her best friend Mosspaw, figure out who is behind the slaughters, and why they did it?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Deep in ForsetClan territory, where the trees stand their thickest, a she-cat ran for her life. The cat's fur was grey, with white speckles, and her green eyes glinted in the moonlight.

She dashed out of the underbrush and into a clearing. Then turned to wait for the foe chasing her.

Out from the bushes stepped a handsome pitch black tom.

"Why are you following me, Raventail?" She growled.

"You betrayed me, sweet, sweet, Shadeleaf." he replied, "If it weren't for you, ForestClan would be MINE!"

"You fool," Shadeleaaf rasped, "killing me won't win you a place in the clan."

"I don't want a place in the clan." Raventail snorted, "I want revenge!"

The tom began to slowly crept closer until he was nose to nose with Shadeleaf, "First I'll kill you, then one by one, I'll get everyone of those cowards who dared to banish me from that SkyClan forsaken caln.

Shadeleaf looked him levelly in the eyes, "You can't kill me. Your to weak."

"You may be stronger, but I have the numbers!" Raventail roared.

Then he signaled with his tail and four cats stepped from the brush, two she-cats and two toms.

"How could you betray your clan, your families?" wailed Shadeleaf, before diapering under a pile of growling and clawing cats.

**A/N: Hey guys, I haven't written in a LONG time, and I'm so sorry about that! Good news is, I have started on this beauty! Tell me what'cha think?**

**Cinderpaw: What about me? I'm not even IN this chapter, and its soooo short!**

**Me: Shush, the next one is all about you, and, its a prologue, its going to be shorter then the other chapters!**


	2. Apprentices

**Apprentices**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here around the center stump." Brushstar's deep voice echoed through the camp.

I sat atop the center stump, barley able to hold in my wiggling. My litter mates, Stormkit and Cloudkit sat beside me.

We watched cats large and small emerge from their respective dens. I spotted our mother and father, Lightcalw and Greypatch, sitting side by side.

Lightclaw locked eyes with me, then gave an encouraging nod. I sat up straighter.

"Today, we celibrate the growth of our clan," began Brushstar, "Today, we name new apprentices!"

The gathered cats broke out cheering, and as I looked out into them, I noticed that neither Birchpaw, Shadeleaf, or Redleg were present.

"Stormkit, Cloudkit, and Cinderkit," Brushster continued, silencing the caln, "You have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to become apprentices. Do you promise to learn the ways of the warrior and our noble code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." the three of us said in unison.

"Then until you receve your warrior names, you will be known ad Strompaw, Cloudpaw, and Cinderpaw."

The cats cheered again, some yowling loudly to SkyClan.

When they quieted down, Brushstar spoke again, "Stormpaw, your mentor will be Leaffall."

Then the wise old tom turned to the clan, "Leaffall, your last apprentice, Foxpelt, was a huge success, and now you are ready for a new apprentice. I know you will pass on you honesty and digression to this young apprentice."

Leaffall walked up to the center stump, and Stormpaw hopped down to meet her. They touched noses, then Leaffall led Stormpaw to the side.

"Cloudpaw," Brushstar continued, "your mentor will be Foxpelt."

Surprized murmurs ran through the clan, but Brushstar silenced them with a look. He them turned to the young ginger tom.

"Foxpelt, you excelled at every challenge of your training and I feel you are ready for your first apprentice. I know you will pass on your diligence and skill to Cloudpaw."

Foxpael and Cloudpaw met under the center stump, and touched noses, Then they joined Strompaw and Leaffall.

"And finally," said Brushstar, "Cinderpaw, your mentor will be Lacewing."

_Awsome! Lacewing is the best huntress in ForestClan!_

"Lacewing," Brushstar continued, "You have not had an apprentice in many moons, and I feel you are ready for another. I'm sure you will pass on your skill and stealth to this young apprentice."

I felt myself jump down and touch noses with Lacewing, then walking over to the others, and the clan chanting our names, but it was all a blurr. It was like I was in a dream. Then I woke up.

Birchpaw, one of the two older apprentices, ran into the camp, wild eyed.

"What is it, Birchpaw?" asked Brushstar, his voice full of concern.

"S-Shadeleaf, is - is DEAD!" the tan apprentice exclaimed.

Brushstar hurried over to Birchpaw, "What happened?"

"I-I was out hunting, like Thistletooth told me to, and - and I came across the body of Shadeleaf." the panicking apprentice replied.

"We've had peace for so long," Brushstar murmered, "Lead Dawnsky and I to her."

Birchpaw nodded and set out, with the leader and his deputy close behind.

I looked up at Lacewing, "What are we going to do?"

Before she could answer, lacewing's brother, Roughfur, walked up, "I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to find out who did this."

Lacewing nodded, "But first, you've had a big day. Go and rest, because tomorrow, we tour the territory."

I nodded and turned to go to the apprentice den, on the opposite side of camp.

Cloudpaw walked up beside me, "I'm worried," she said.

"Me two. What if its a declaration of war?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Calm down." Stormpaw told us in a soothing voice.

"But-" I began.

"No buts," Stormpaw interrupted, "Everything is going to be fine, now, lets go pick out our nests."

"Alright..." Cloudpaw replied.

We found Mosspaw, a white chested, black she-cat nearing her warrior ceremony, waiting for us at the entrance of the apprentice den.

"Hey guys," she said, "welcome to the next level."

Strompaw nodded, "Thank you."

"My nest is here," said Mosspaw, motioning to a dip in the center of the den, full of moss and bird down, "Birchpaw's is there, by the back wall."

"What do you think happened to Shadeleaf?" Cloudpaw asked quietly.

"Personally?" asked Mosspaw, "I haven't seen Redleg sense yesterday."

I nodded in agreement, "Me neither."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything," Stormpaw warned, "We shouldn't go pointing paws just yet. I suggest we all get some sleep."

"Agreed." replied Mosspaw.

Cloudpaw and I curled up in a nest together, and Stormpaw took one nearby. I slowly drifted into dreamland, marveling over the day's events.

XXXXX

I was running through the forest, fear coursing through my veins. A clearing appeared ahead and when I reached it I whipped around, even though my mind screamed _RUN!_ Out of the underbrush stepped a handsome black tom, with glinting yellow eyes.

_I had never seen the tom before, but somehow a name formed on my lips, "Why are you following me Raventail?"_

Raventail? That is the name of the cat who stole Cloudpaw!

"You betrayed me, sweet, sweet, Shadeleaf." he replied.

_Shadeleaf_, _she's the cat who was murdered! What's going on here?_

Raventail continued, "If it weren't for you, ForestClan would be **MINE!**"

XXXXX

I awoke to an angry Cloudpaw prodding my side.

"What are you mewling about?" she hissed, "It's still a few hours til' dawn!"

"I-" I began, "I don't remember. Must have been a bad dream."

Cloudpaw nodded, "Then go back to sleep!"

I shook my head and stood up, "I can't now! I'll see you at dawn."

Cloudpaw snorted, then curled up and went back to sleep. Her philosophy is, you can never get enough sleep.

Then I walked out of the den, careful not to step on Stormpae's tail, which was whipping around outside his nest, on the way out.

It was still very dark outside, with just a tiny hint of dawn's coming. I looked around, and the only cat to be seen was Moonflower, the medicine cat, eating a piece of fresh kill. I chose a large robin from the pile, then walked over to sit beside her.

"Good morning, Cinderpaw." the white she-cat said cheerfully, "Your up early."

I nodded, "Strange dream."

"Oh?" asked Moonflower, "What was so strange about it?"

"That's the strange part, I don't remember!" I replied.

"Dreams are odd that way." replied Moonflower, looking thoughtful.

The friendly she-cat smiled, "Well, I Must be going. Both Sparrowclaw and Fernshade are due soon!"

I nodded, and watched as the peppy yellow-eyed she-cat hurried away.

"You sleep well?" asked Lightclaw, appearing beside me.

"Sorta." I replied flatly.

Mother smirked, "I remember my first night in the apprentice den. Its a very strange experience."

"It is." I agreed, opting not to worry her with my mysterious dream.

We sat in silence for a wile, watching the sun rise. All to soon the caln began to sturr.

Cloudpaw and Stormpaw walked over, each holding a mouse.

"Come on," said Cloudpaw, "osspaw wants us to eat with her."

I looked to Lightclaw, who nodded. So the three of us took of to join the green eyed apprentice, who was sitting outside the hollow stump that was our den. The she-cat's eyes sparkled happily.

"What are you so happy about?" Cloudpaw, her voice full of morning pep.

_I don't know where __**that**__ came from, she was so grumpy this morning!_

I thought I caught Mosspaw and Stormpaw lock eyes before she replied, "Nothing, just slept well, I guess."

_I mush have been imagining it._

Then Lacewing walked up to us, "Alright you three, time for your tour around the territory!"

We all gave a huge grin and followed the white she-cat to meet Cloudpaw and Stormpaw's mentors.

"Come on!" exclaimed Foxpelt, his voice full of excitement, "We're going to start with the river!"

"You sure your not from GlacierClan?" Stormpaw asked playfully.

Cloudpaw prodded him and said, "Be nice!"

The river runs all the way through our territory, then half way through GlacierClan, before splitting into three main streams, two on in GlacierClan, and the larger in MoorClan." said Leaffall.

Lacewing nodded, "There are many streams and creeks that break off from every part of the river, though."

"This is where we cross," said Foxpelt, in his still peppy voice, "This log is called the Crossing Bridge."

"One of the best places to catch vole." Lacewing added.

"Lets go," grumbled Leaffall, "We have a lot of ground to cover today."

Foxpelt nodded, then hurried over the Crossing Bridge, with Lacewing and Leaffall close behind.

Cloudpaw and I found ourselves both looking at Stormpaw expantantly. The long furred grey tom smirked, then walked lesurley across the felled tree. I went next, cautiously placing one paw in front of the other. As soon as I jumped down, Cloudpaw raced across, than sat panting for a moment.

"Come on," i murmured, "We have to get moving."

Lacewing and I walked side by side as we continued on.

"Is she alright?" my mentor asked, voice full of concern.

"She will be," I replied, "Cloudpaw still has nightmares about Raventail."

Lacewing nodded, "That cat- he makes me so angry! Stealing a kit to cover his tracks! Then dropping her in the river? The poor dear's eyes weren't even open yet!"

"I know," i nodded, "but, he's long gone now."

_Even as I said those words, something inside me warned, not yet._

"Yeah..." Lacewing agreed.

"What's that smell?" asked Cloudpaw, breaking the silence.

I sniffed the air and wrinkled my nose, "eww."

"That," replied Leaffall, "is the smell of SwampClan."

Then she stopped, "This is our border with them."

"Hay," said Stormpaw, "What's that?"

My brother took a couple steps forward, than froze.

"What is it?" asked Foxpelt.

"Redleg." Strompaw replied.

I gulped, the took a step fprward to see the firmiliar black tom's lifeless body.

"Cloudpaw," said Foxpelt softly, "Go get Brushstar."

**A/N: Well it's finally up! Sorry for the wait!**

**Cinderpaw: What took you so long?! You've had this chapter written since you posted the prologue!**

**Icy: I got interrupted wile typing, and this is the first chance I've had to work on your story since! And I've been typing all night, thank you very much!**

**Cinderpaw: Excuses excuses, you better have chapter two up quick!**

**Icy: Well, I've got to write it first, and with testing coming up...**

**Cinderpaw: You better have it up in two weeks, tops! and it better be before that!**

**Icy: Yes master...**


End file.
